The console and personal computer-based video game experience has evolved to include multiplayer online gaming. Gaming systems have evolved from one in which an isolated gaming experience was provided into one where users can share a common game experience though networked systems. This provides a rich, interactive experience which may be shared in real time between friends and other gamers. With Microsoft's Xbox® video game system and Xbox Live® online game service, users can now easily communicate with each other while playing to share the gaming experience.
Users can track their own and their friends' progress through different games through the concept of game scores and achievements on publicly accessible leader boards maintained by a console gaming service. Another innovation in current gaming systems is the ability to quickly and easily download games. For example, Microsoft introduced a gaming service known as Xbox Live Arcade which is able to connect to a server through the Internet when the gaming console is connected to the Internet. From the server site, Arcade is able to provide full version games which are available for download to the user's hard disc drive on the Xbox console.
Generally, online console game systems allow one to four players to interact in a game hosted by one of the parties. These multiplayer games are scheduled by the users, one of whom generally hosts the game on their console.